I'll always protect you, Stella
by hannahs77
Summary: Brandon is one of Mike Fleming's sons. Mr Fleming has abduct young pretty girl and sell their to rich, old man. Stella is princess of Solaria. Stella and Brandon were fall in love. xxREAD PLEASExx
1. Chapter 1 Mistakes

**Shawn, Kevin and Brandon are Mike Fleming's sons. Mike Fleming is really bad man and he is abducting young, pretty girls and selling them to rich old mans. Shawn is 22 years old, Kevin 19 and Brandon 18. They were sometimes help their father. And Stella is really beautiful and honest girl. She is 17 years old. Her father, Radius is king of Solaria.**

There was nice, sunny day in Solaria. Everyone were on the beach or just on walk. Stella, princess of Solaria went to walk too. She's like sunny weather. On Solaria there were Fleming brothers too. They're walk around park.

-Damn, I don't see any girl here. - said angry Kevin.

-Calm down, Kevin - said Brandon. - We don't have to abduct girls everywhere we're go.

-Hey, guys! Look at this blonde! - yelled Shawn and he's point a girl who walked forward they.

-Hi, baby. - said Kevin and went closer to girl. - Want to go for a walk?

-Err... no, thanks.

-I think, you should. - said Kevin and pulled girl closer to him.

-Leave me! - said blonde with panic.

-No, sweetie. - laughed Shawn and went with Brandon to them.

-Don't touch me! Leave me alone! - cried girl, but Kevin cover her mouth. She's started to struggle, but Shawn was take her arms to back.

-If you will not obedient, we will must do something worse. - said Kevin with smirk. He's hope that his father will be proud of him. He and his brothers take scare girl to Shawn's car.

They gagged her and tied her to passenger seat. Brandon felt guilty. He looked as girl. She was sob in fear and tears flowed on her cheeks. "She must be younger than me. Poor girl" - he thought. When they were in their house, Kevin showed the girl his father.

-I'm so proud of you, sons. Take her to prison. - Mike Fleming said and Kevin locked blonde in prison. Brandon felt sorry for this girl. He went to prison. He opened the door and saw this beautiful girl on the floor. She was gagged and her hands were tied. When she looked at him she started to cry. Brandon went closer to her and pull of gag of her lips.

-What is your name? - he whispered.

-Stella. - she said when tear flowed on her face.

-Umm... I'm Brandon... and... I'm so sorry, but...

-Please... - she whispered - Please, let me go... I beg you...

-I'm sorry, but I can't... - said Brandon regretfully, but Stella cuts him off.

-Please... I'm princess of Solaria. I can give you money. But please, please set me free. I beg you! - she started to cry again.

-But my brothers and father...

-Please! What am I did, that you closed me in prison? Please... - She said, but Brandon stand up and went to doors.

-Oh my God... Wait, please... Wait! Brandon! - she cried, but Brandon closed the doors.

-Guys... Can't we let go this girl? - he asked, but Shawn only shook his head.

-I know that you feel blame, but I'm sure that she's enjoy her new husband. - Shawn pointed one of clients their father. This man is 50 years old and Brandon didn't like him. Brandon went to prison again. He opened the door and came in. Stella was really scared.

-What are you going to do with me? - she asked with fear, but Brandon went closer to her and solved her hands. Stella started to cry. -Tell me, please...

-Shh... - he said and took her on his arms. -I'm not going to hurt you.

-Really? - she whispered and stopped cry. Brandon nodded his head and took girl to his room.

-Where... where we are? - Stella asked again with fare.

-It's my room. I'm going to set you free. But we must wait. - he said and placed girl on his bed. -You don't have to be scared.

-Ok... - said Stella. Brandon picked up a sports bag and started to pack his clothes, money, ID and mobile phone. -What are you doing? - she asked.

-I can't stay here. I'll take you somewhere and... - Brandon said, but a voice cuts him off.

-Brandon! - Mike Fleming yelled. Brandon ran out.

-What's happened, dad? - he asked.

-Where is that bitch? - his father yelled.

-I... I don't know... She can ran away...

-Damn. What a fucking bitch.

-Err... I must go for a moment.

-Ok - his father nodded and Brandon went to his room.

-Ok, let's go. - he said to Stella and took his sports bag. Stella ran behind Brandon. They sat in Shawn's car and Brandon went outside city.

-Thank you... - said Stella shyly. Brandon just smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway love

**Thanks for comments! I'm so sorry for my English – I'm from Poland. Now you have new chapter. I'm sorry for not writing for a long time – I had horrible problems with my friend. Enjoy!**

-Where are we? – Stella looked around.

-It's late. We have to stay here overnight. – Brandon said.

-Is here any hotel or… something?

-I don't think so. But we have a car. – he said and smiled when he noticed her fear. – Don't be so scare. I don't want to hurt you, you know.

-Ok, but I… - she said, but he cuts her off

- Don't worry. You can sleep on the backseat. – he said and she lay down on the backseat. Brandon gave her his jacket.

-Thanks… - she said and there was an awkward silence. – Why your brother are like that? I mean… You're different. I'm grateful to you…

-I know that, Stella. I don't know what I should say. My mom… She was good and respectable. She died when I was eight.

-Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Brandon.

-It's allright. But I miss her. Tell me something about your family.

-I am an only child. My father is the king of Solaria, divorced from my mother. Now I live with him in the palace.

-So… you are princess?

-Yeah. I'm so tired. Umm… Can I go to sleep?...

-Sure. Goodnight, Stella.

-Goodnight, Brandon. – she said and she fell asleep. Brandon watched her, in silence. She was really beautiful – like an angel. He smile to himself. "Whether I was in love with her? It's impossible. She's a princess. And my brothers kidnapped her. I'm such an idiot" – he thought and fell asleep. Both of them waked up at 7 a.m.

-Good morning. – said Brandon with smile on his face. Stella touched her hair. They were in mess.

-OMG, I look terrible! Don't look at me! – she covered her face, making Brandon laugh.

-You look sweet.

-You know that is not true. Can we go somewhere to wash up and eat something?

-Ok, let's go. – he said and they went to a gas station. There was small toilet and buffet. Stella washed up and they ordered hot-dogs in buffet.

-So, where are we go now? – Stella ask, when they went further.

-To your house. I'm sure, your father is afraid of you.

-Ok... – Stella whispered with tears in her eyes. She liked Brandon, he saved her life. – And what about you? Will you come back to your house?

-No, I don't know. Maybe I dwelled with my friend, Tom. I really don't know. – he said and they both silent.

-Oh, look, we are in Solaria. The palace is not far. – Stella said. After 10 minutes, they stopped at the palace, but Stella wasn't go out from car.

-What's up?

-Here is nobody who was waiting for me. My father went abroad. He come back in two weeks. And… Can you come with me?

-Wha-what? – Brandon blushed. – I don't think so. I shouldn't…

-Please, Brandon… - Stella looked into his eyes. He gasped.

-All right, if you want. – he said and they got out from car. Brandon came to the palace by Stella. It was all gold and enormous. They went to her room. Stella locked the door.

-I just want to tell you that I feel grateful to you. You saved my life and... I know that we just… you know… But… - Stella stopped and leaned over to him and she kiss his lips. That was her first kiss, but she doesn't regret it. She feel something strong for Brandon. Suddenly, he moved away.

-I… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't do that. Goodbye, Stella. – he said and he ran out of the palace.

-Brandon, wait! – she cried, but he got into the car and left. "I'm so sorry Stella, you deserve for someone better. I'm a jerk." – he thought with a broken heart. Stella, standing next to palace, started to cry. She feel her heart was broken for hundred pieces. She feel guilty. "I shouldn't kiss him. I frightened him and shocked him. I'm just a dumb blonde." – she thought with tears on her cheeks.

…


	3. Author

Hey guys. Thanks for comments! I know that my English is really terrible. But what can I do? Ok, ok, ok – I will try to write something better. But please, forgive me! Tomorrow I'll try add new chapter! See you guys!


	4. Chapter 3 Come back

-"What have I done, that Brandon decide to left?" – Stella thought in her mind. "I must done something wrong." – she thought and seat on her couch. She was free, but she felt that was the worst day in her life.

At the same time, Brandon parked his car next to the bar. He entered and went to the waitress.

-Can I order a beer? – he ask. Waitress looked at him, but finally she nodded her head. Brandon sat at the table and closed his eyes. He felt guilty.

-Your beer. – waitress gave him a beer and walked away. Brandon drank it quickly and ordered the next. He thought about Stella. About his Stella. When waitress gave him third beer, he drank it and left the bar. He felt ill. Suddenly, he turned and saw a car quickly riding in his direction. He didn't reacted. He cried in pain and fell on the ground. … He woke up in hospital. The doctor smiled.

-Do you remember what happened? – she asked. Brandon shakes his head. – The car hit you yesterday. You lost consciousness. But nothing else. You are health. Oh, and one more thing – Princess Stella was here.

-Wha-what? Stella? Where is she? – asked Brandon and he stood up. He felt pain in his left leg but he ignored this.

-I'm sure she is still in hospital. If you feel good, you can go to her. – she smiled and let Brandon left the room. When he saw beautiful blonde in the waiting room, his heart beat faster. He went to her.

-Stella? – he asked and blonde gasped. She got up and ran to him. She hugged him and started to cry.

-Oh my God, Brandon, I thought… you died! – she said and Brandon hugged her back.

-Don't cry, Stella. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. Can you forgive me?

-Of course… Are you feeling all right? – she asked with smile on her face. He nodded.

-Let's back to the palace. – she whispered and took his hand. Brandon blushed. When they reached the palace, Stella smiled.

-But you are not going to escape? – she asked, making Brandon laughed.

-No. I promise. – he told with certainly in his voice. They reached to her room. Brandon looked around. It was gold, orange and purple. On the picture on the wall, there was little Stella with toy.

-Don't look at this. I was just five years old. – she giggled and sat on her bed. Brandon sat next to her. They both were in silent. Brandon took Stella's hand and looked at her.

-Err… how old are you? – he asked. Stella looked at him by a moment, and then she started to laugh. She laughed for 5 minutes.

-I'm sorry, Brandon, but your question was so funny. I'm seventeen. And you?

-Eighteen. – he said and covered Stella's hand by his hand. She looked into his eyes. "Oh my God, he's got such beautiful eyes. They're chocolate-brown." – she thought and took deep breath. She saw Brandon was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes and waited. When she felt his lips on hers she felt like child, who get wonderful toy. She kissed him back and put her hands on his chest. Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed by ten minutes. When they broke up a kiss, he looked at her, speechless.

-That was the most beautiful moment in my whole life. – he whispered. Stella just smile. – I must tell you something important, Stella…

**YEAHHH! 3****rd**** chapter! I hope I corrected my English? ;) Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4 Love and Mistakes

**Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for comments! And yes, I'll add Bloom, Sky and others! **

**3 days later…**

Stella and Brandon were still on Solaria. Brandon rented an apartment, but he spent more time with Stella. They went out for shopping or on the beach. Now, they were in the park. They sat by the fountain. Brandon held Stella's hand. They were just happy. They talked and laughed.

-Let's go to your apartment. – told Stella with smile. Brandon nodded and they went toward his apartment. Suddenly, Brandon saw his father's friend. They did business together. Brandon turned and saw Kevin, his brother. "Oh my God. They found me. Shit."

-Brandon, what a nice meeting. Oh, are you with this bitch, who ran away? Which you helped escape? – asked Kevin with a sinister smile.

Brandon looked at Stella. She hid behind his back. Next to Kevin stood his father and Shawn. Stella and Brandon wanted to escape, but behind they was father's friend - Nill.

-Let's do it in kindness. You'll go back to home, and this bitch will go with Nill. – Said Shawn.

-Do not call her like that! – yelled Brandon, but Shawn just laughed. He stepped forward and jerked Stella's arm. Brandon pushed him away, but their father and Kevin ran to them. Brandon's father pulled him out, and Kevin, Shawn and Nill began to pull her toward the car.

-Stella! – Brandon shouted and escaped from his father. - Don't touch her! – she yelled and hit Kevin in face. Kevin fell into ground. Brandon began to fight with Shawn and at the same time the police arrived.

-Catch them! This is that gang, which kidnapped girls! Catch them! – Policeman yelled, but Kevin, Shawn, their father and Nill ran away. Stella was shocked. Brandon approached to her and he hugged her.

-Are you ok? – he asked softly. Stella started to cry. Brandon hugged her tightly to comfort her. He took her to his apartment. When they entered, Brandon hugged Stella one more time and sat with her on bed. He covered her with a blanket and she sat on his laps. Stella laid her had on his chest. She sobbed. Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

-Thank you, Brandon. – she breathed and smiled to Brandon. She kissed his cheek. – I must tell you something… - she said and kiss his lips passionately. Brandon can't helped, but smile. – I love you, Brandon. I fell in love with you. I understand if you don't. - she told but Brandon cuts her off.

-I love you so much, Stella. You're light of my life. – he told and picked her up and turned around few times. Stella giggled and kissed Brandon. She reminded her childhood, when her dad picked her up and they both laughed. Stella hugged Brandon and looked at his chocolate-brown eyes.

**Brandon P.O.V.**

God, she is so beautiful and lovely. I'm the happiest man in the world.

-Brandon? – she asked with her soft voice. I love her voice. – Could you drive me home? –I looked at watch. It's 5 p.m.

-Can I see you later? – I asked. Stella just smirked.

-Sure, honey. – she called me "honey"? Really? Oh my God, I love her so much. She climbed up on toes and kissed my cheek. She has gently, warm lips. We sat in my car and drove to her palace.

-Let's see at 9 p.m., ok? – Stella asked. I nodded my head.

-It's that date?

-Yes. - She smirked and came to the palace.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Stella emerged from the palace, Brandon stood there.

-Brandon! What a beautiful flowers! Thank you! – Stella blushed and Brandon kissed her lips.

-I'll take you for a surprise. – Brandon told. Stella giggled.

-Ok, let's go. – she grabbed his hand and they went for a walk. Brandon took Stella for a cosy restaurant. As they walked down the street, Stella stood and put her hands on his chest. They started kissing. Suddenly, Brandon felt that Stella stiffened. He turned and saw three guys coming toward.

-Brandon – she whispered in fear.

-Never, they will not touch you as long as I'm alive. – he said.

-Let this lady stay with us. – said one of guys.

-We'll just have a little fun with her. – shouted second and guys started to laugh. Stella hid behind Brandon's back.

-Get the fuck off her! – yelled Brandon.

-Problems? – yelled another voice. Brandon turned and saw his childhood friends, Sky and Riven. Three guys scared and they ran away.

-Riven, Sky? What are you doing here? – Brandon smiled of relief. He wrapped his arm around Stella.

…

**And what? Enjoy! Next chapter in 3-5 days! Of course, Sky, Riven, Bloom and rest will be in new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5 Problems

**Wazzup? ;) Next Chapter:**

Sky, Riven, Brandon and Stella were sat in pizzeria. They were talking a lot and laughing.

-So you know, what Brandon did? He beat the biggest guy in our school! In defense of Timmy! – said Sky when he told stories of their childhood.

-Our Brandon has always been so noble and loyal! – Riven said ironically. But he smiled. Stella looked at Brandon. He rolled his eyes with smile and wrapped his arm around Stella's waist.

-Shut up, Riven – said Sky, laughing. After an hour they all returned to their homes. When Stella and Brandon arrived at the palace, she saw that her father returned.

-Wow, my dad returned to home! Finally! – she said with huge smile on her face. – Brandon, can we meet later?

-Of course, sweetie. Bye! – he whispered and kissed Stella on cheek.

-Bye Brandon! – she giggled and ran toward palace. When she went inside, she saw her dad.

-Daddy! – she ran inside his arms. King Radius laughed.

-My little girl! Finally! I missed you! Come on, you tell me everything what you've done when I wasn't here. – said King Radius. "Oh my God, dad, if you heard it all, you wouldn't believe me!" Stella thought. They went inside palace's library. Stella sat on purple armchair, and King Radius sat on gold armchair.

-Well… I met nice boy… - smirked Stella.

-Really? Is he a prince? – he asked and Stella frozen. She forgot that her father wanted to make her married a prince.

-Err… So… No, he isn't. – She couldn't lie.

-He isn't a prince? Stella… but you know should marry a prince, aren't you? – said King Radius coldly.

-Yes, I know… But dad, I love him! – Stella shouted with tears in her eyes.

-Stella. You should always think about things, which are good for Solaria and residents of Solaria! You know that! You shouldn't think only about yourself! – said King Radius angry and stood up. Stella ran away, crying. She locked her room and began to sob. Her father knocked on the door.

-Stella, I don't wanted to upset you. So, can you bring this boy here, tomorrow? – he said. Stella slowly opened the doors.

-You want to know him? – Stella asked.

-Maybe. – told Radius. Stella nodded her head.

-Ok. I bring him tomorrow. – she said.

…

-I'm afraid. Should I wear something… special? – Brandon asked, when Stella said him about everything.

-I don't think so. Come on, let's go. – Stella said and hugged him. Brandon smirked. When they came to the palace, King Radius officially welcomed their.

-Brandon, can we talk? – asked Radius. Brandon nervously nodded his head. They went to library.

-Listen, I don't know why my daughter is in love with you. But she is a princess and she deserves for the best. – said King. Brandon looked at him.

-I know Stella deserves for the best. And this is why I give her everything I can. I love her.

-Love? This is not love. It's a lot of princes, who want to marry her. And until then here is some money… take her somewhere nice.

-I don't need your money, sir. I have my own. And I'm not poor. – said Brandon angry and walk toward Stella. It seemed that Stella knows what's going on.

….

**Enjoy! ! !**


	7. Don't Cry

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for reviewing! Ok, one more chapter:**

-What he told you? – whispered Stella. Brandon just shook his head.

-Nothing, Stell. Don't worry. – said Brandon but Stella still felt guilty and bad.

-Come on. Let's go to my room. – told Stella. When they were in her room, Stella laid her head on his chest. She was tensed. – Brandon, I know what's happened. I should marry a prince. But… I- I love you. – she smiled and he kissed her lips.

-I love you too, sweetie.

-My father was never like that… - Stella bowed her head. Few tears dropped on floor. Brandon hugged her tightly.

-Don't cry, beautiful. It's not your fault. Everything will be allright. – he said and kissed her forehead. "Yes, your father was right, Stella – You deserves for the best." –Brandon thought and kissed her one more time.

-Do you want to go somewhere for dinner? – he asked. Stella nodded and took his hand. They came out of the palace. Brandon took Stella to nice restaurant. When they sat, someone came to their table.

-Princess Stella? Can you come with us for a moment? – asked one of them.

-What's happened? – Brandon asked.

-We are sent by the King Radius. Just a moment, ok?

-Sure. Right back. – she told to Brandon and followed them. After 5 minutes Brandon get worried. He left the restaurant. "Oh my God, they kidnapped her. I'm such an idiot." – he said to himself and asked wayfarer

-Did you saw any blond girl in blue dress? – Miss shook her head. Brandon felt weak. He took his mobile phone and called the police.

-Don't worry. We will find her. – said policeman. – Now I must inform her father.

_Oh no… _

**Thanks for reviewing :D Next chapter will be looooong, so can you wait a 5-6 days? Thanks! **

**Love!**


	8. Suprise

Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not writing but I went to my grandparents for Christmas... ;) Ok, ok, next chapter. Enjoy!

Stella's father felt weak and scared. "I beg you, God, that nothing happened to Stella." – he thought with tears on his eyes. After all, he loved his daughter, and wanted the best for her. She was his only child.

He bowed his head and hid his face in hands.

-Your Majesty? Your daughter is still not founded. But we have an idea. We need to talk with that boy, with whom she's dating. – said servant.

-What? Stella isn't dating with any boy!

-And this boy who was here?

-This…? Where is he? – yelled King.

-He helps in the searching. – said second servant. King just nodded and bowed his head again. In meanwhile, Brandon sat in his car and wondered how is Stella. "I hope she is ok." – he thought. Suddenly remembered one detail, who saw in the guy who kidnapped Stella... A piece of card protruded from his pocket. On it was written his name. Dean Haless. Yes! Dean Haless!

Brandon smiled. He call the information number.

-Hello? – secretary told with soft voice.

-At which address resided Dean Haless? I must know cause he is my… old cousin!

-Ok. Umm… it's High West Solaria Street 308p.

-Thanks. – Brandon said and hung up. He went for indicated address. It was huge, three-floor house with two garages. He got out of the car and quickly ran to house's wall. Brandon looked carefully through the window. In the room sat guy who kidnapped Stella. He talked by the telephone. Brandon tried to hear what he say.

-That girl is really hot. Rob has to disappoint her to the agency as soon as it's possible. – said guy. "What agency?" – think Brandon – "Escort agency? Oh my God, no!" – he thought and ran to garage door.

"There must be an entrance." Brandon opened the door and walked into the garage. He looked around. In the corner was a small passage. Brandon passed and was on the first floor. He saw the stairs and ran up. He was afraid that no one saw him or heard. On the second floor was quiet. Brandon wanted to yell "Stella," but he was afraid that the guy at the 1st floor heard this.

-Stellaaaa… - he whispered, in the hope that Stella can hear it. – Stellaaaa… - he said a little louder. Suddenly, he heard murmur coming from a another room. He ran to the doors.

-Stella, is it you? – he said and tried to opened the doors.

He took the penknife out of his pocket. He slashed the lock and opened the door. Stella sat tied to a chair. Her mouth was gagged. When she saw who entered, there were tears in her eyes. Brandon ran to her and took the gag from her lips. He solved the ropes. He hugged Stella tightly, and she sobbed.

Brandon felt warmth in his heart. He felt relieved that his beloved wasn't hurt.

-Stella, I was so scared… I'm so glad that you're ok… - he whispered in her hair.

Suddenly, someone entered into room. That were two guys. Brandon pushed Stella behind his back. He gave guys death glare. They came closer.

-Congratulations. You came here. And you'll exit. But without her. – one of them said. Stella started to tremble.

"As long as I live, no one hurt Stella. I promised her that." Brandon came closer to guys and hit first guy on face. He pushed second guy. They began to fight. When one of them struck Stella, Brandon was pissed. He beat both of guys. Blood was everywhere. Stella was unconscious. Brandon picked her up and took her in his arms. He carried her out from house. He put her in his car. When he sat in his car, he put his hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, Stell. Everything will be allright." – he thought and went to the palace.

Brandon did not want to go there. But in the palace were the best doctors.

Brandon took Stella from car and carried her on his arms to the palace. When servants saw him, they pointed medical room. Brandon carried Stella there and laid her on bed. Doctor touched her forehead, and measured her temperature. Suddenly, to room entered King Radius. He went to her daughter and took her hand.

-What's happened to her? – he asked a doctor. She just smiled.

-Everything is ok. She just hit her head and fainted. But she slowly waking up.

-Who found her? – asked King Radius.

-I… I found Stella. Your Majesty. – said Brandon. King Radius turned and saw him.

-You? Where?

-Someone kidnapped Stella. And I just found them. – Brandon shrugged and went closer to Stella. It seemed that Stella moved. Brandon and King Radius looked at her. Stella opened her eyes. She saw Brandon and stretched out her hand. Brandon took her hand and smiled at her. Stella smiled too.

King Radius watched this scene, speechless.

**Umm… Stella's father will accept Brandon? :P Ok, guys! Hey, I add new chapter tomorrow, ok? Byeeeeeee**


	9. Love Ya

**Hey guys! How is it going? I'm soooooooo upset :( review this chap, ok? :) No reviews = No more chapters! Haha, ok :D just joke. But (like or dislike) write something, please!**

-Thank you, Brandon – said Stella with sweet smile. Then, she saw her father. There was something in his eyes. Stella didn't know what it was. Relief? Disappointment? Understanding?

-Stella, thanks God, that you're ok. – said King Radius with huge smile on his face. He came closer. Brandon moved away, and Stella's father hugged her. He looked happily on her. Stella slowly get up.

-I think I should go and change clothes. – she told her father and grabbed Brandon's hand. Before King could say anything, Stella with Brandon ran out of medical room. They ran to Stella's room, holding their hands. When they were in her room, Stella looked into Brandon chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and stretched her arms out towards Brandon, like child, when he want someone to take him on arms.

Brandon just smiled and took her on his arms quickly but gently. He hugged her tightly. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck. Brandon held her in his arms a few minutes. Finally, he put her gently on her bed. He laid down beside her.

-I love you, sweetie. – whispered Brandon. Stella closed her hazel eyes and smiled.

-I love you too. – she replied. She felt Brandon's lips on hers. She kissed him back without opened eyes. When he broke up a kiss, she smiled.

-Kiss me again. – she said. She still closed her eyes. Brandon leaned over her and kissed her sweet, warm lips again.

-More. – she whispered and giggled. She has still her eyes closed. Brandon smiled and kissed her one more time. That was strong, passionate kiss. Stella muttered with satisfaction. Brandon kissed her neck. Stella moaned and opened her eyes. Brandon stopped and smiled to her.

-I should change my dress. – said Stella and get up. She went to the wardrobe and took out a blue dress with black belt. Brandon looked away, giving her privacy. Stella laughed.

-You don't have to do it. – said Stella and snapped her fingers. There shone light and Stella had blue dress on her body.

-H-how you did this? – asked Brandon. Stella looked at him. She lowered her head.

-Brandon… I'm a fairy. I mean, I can do simple things and just… - Stella said, but Brandon cuts her off.

-You are a fairy and you didn't tell me anything? I thought you trust me. I thought we can tell each other everything.

Stella felt guilty. She saw hurt in his eyes. He turned his head, angry and stood up. "Oh my God. What have I done? I'm sure he felt hurt. And what if he'll leave me? Oh no!" – Stella thought and ran to Brandon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she started to cry. Tears flowed on her face.

-Brandon, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you this, really! I'm sorry! I trust you, Brandon, please forgive me. – Stella cried. Brandon felt warmth in his heart, he didn't like when Stella was crying.

-It's ok, Stella. Don't cry. I'm not angry at you. – he said and hugged her back. Stella smiled at him. –So… what can you do else? – he asked. Stella smiled with relief.

-I can move things from place to place… I can deletes little things... and… it's just. But I want to learn more spells. And I'll go to Alfea – the school for fairies! – she said and Brandon frozen.

-Really? Really you'll go to Alfea? – he shouted with smile. He hugged her and turned her several times. –Stella, I want to go Red Fountain! – he said happily. Stella shouted with bliss. She smiled to his boyfriend.

-You didn't told me that. You don't trust me? – Stella said with evil smile. Brandon rolled his eyes and chuckled.

-I don't believe that! Brandon, we will be in the same college! – squealed Stella.

-Not the same, Stella. – laughed Brandon and kissed Stella's forehead. – But at the same site.

-Honey… - Stella said sweetly, but someone knocked the doors.

-Come in. – Stella demanded. Maid came to the room.

-Your majesty, King Radius asked to descent to dining room. Dinner is ready. – she bowed and left.

-So what? Let's go. – said Stella, but Brandon didn't move.

-What's happened? – asked Stella softly.

-I… I don't think your father accept me. – whispered Brandon. Stella looked at him.

-Yes, but but you saved my life. And it changes everything. – she said calmly and took Brandon's hand.

-Ok, let's go.

**So what? Do you like it?:) Review!**


	10. Accept

**Hey guys! Today, this chapter will be short. Sorry :) And, I want to thank you:**

**-****WinxClubFan89**** – thank you so much for reviewing. And your stories are the best!**

**-****ShiningSunray ****– Thank you for reviewing!**

**-****NickyAnn6**** – thank you rly for reviews. And I invite you to reading this story!**

**-****Stellabloom ****– are you still reading my story? I hope, you are!**

**-****winxcouples**** – thanks for reviews! Are you still reading this? I hope, you are!**

**-****Natty.B**** – I want you to reading this story! Thanks for this one review!**

Stella and Brandon went to dining room. King was waiting for them. Stella smiled to her father and squeezed Brandon's hand.

-Sit down, please. – said King Radius. Stella and Brandon sat at the table. Servants brought the food. Stella reached for shrimp in the sauce. She and her father began to eat.

-Eat something, honey. – whispered Stella in his ear. Brandon nodded and started eat. When they finished eat the dinner, King Radius looked at Brandon.

-Could we talk in private? – he asked. Brandon nodded his head and felt weak. They get up of the table and went to the library. King looked into Brandon eyes.

-Thank you for saving my daughter. Really. She's my only child and I love her so much. What would you like to get in return for saving her? What do you want? – King Radius asked. Brandon knew what to say.

-I want to be with Stella. – he said quickly. King bowed his head. But then he looked up at Brandon and smiled to him.

-I was wrong about you, Brandon. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I pondered about this and I think… I think you can be with Stella. But you must promise me something: you won't never hurt her.

-I wouldn't hurt her. I'll take care of Stella. Because _she deserves for the best. _– said Brandon seriously. King Radius just smiled.

-I think you'll be good boyfriend. Now let's come back to her.

**Yeah, Stella's father accepted Brandon! I know it's really short, but next chapter will be long. :D**

**Love & Reviews!**


End file.
